Un court instant de bonheur
by Lyly Ford
Summary: fic en hommage au film la Citée des anges venez lire si vous croyez que l'amour est plus fort que tout !


Voilà je viens de voir le film la citée des anges alors ça m'a donné envie d'écrire une fic sur ça. Rendre un hommage digne de ce nom à un si beau film

Drago dans le rôle de l'ange

Mione dans celui de la médicomage.

_**Partie 1 : Rencontre **_

Je dois contacter un médecin, elle en a de besoin, il faut faire baisser sa fièvre ! Suzanne vient dans le bain.

La mère prit la petite fille et la mit dans le bain. Un jeune homme blond assit sur une chaise à côté du lit regarda la scène.

Maman j'ai froid !

SUZANNE OUVRE LES YEUX !

Emmène la au bloc opératoire ! Vite nous allons la perdre.

Le médecin s'approcha de la maman pour la calmer tandis que d'autres spécialistes essayaient de faire sortir du coma la petite. Le jeune blond se plaça devant elle et la petite fille sourit.

Le moniteur stoppa net, elle venait de mourir.

Vous êtes dieu ?

Non moi je m'appelle Drago.

Où est-ce que tu vas m'emmener ?

Chez nous.

Maman va pouvoir partir avec moi ?

Non, pas encore.

Elle ne va pas comprendre…

Un jour elle comprendra.

Il prit la main de la ptite fille et demanda avec le sourire :

Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Oui.

Qu'as-tu préférais ?

Les pyjamas.

Le jeune homme se trouvait assis en haut d'un immeuble avec une autre personne.

Tu sais ce que m'a dit la petite fille ? Elle a été catégorique sur ce qu'elle l'aimait.

Les pyjamas !

Oui.

Dans un immeuble un homme a touché le bras d'une femme et tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Oh oui je vois. Une bonne journée apparemment.

Tu t'es jamais demandé ce que ça te ferait de toucher ?

Si.

Toucher… Murmura t-il avec envie.

Un groupement d'hommes en manteau noir marcha sur le haut d'un immeuble.

Drago s'avança vers un homme dans une tour de contrôle, un drame se préparait dans l'avion, il était là comme toujours pour faire son devoir.

Le jeune ange marchait en direction de la plage quand son ami le rejoint.

Tu sais ce que m'a demandé la ptite fille?

Non.

Si elle pouvait être un ange.

Ils disent tous ça.

Oui je sais bien.

Mais les humains ne peuvent pas être des anges.

Je pourrais lui faire des ailes en papier…

Nous ne sommes pas des humains.

Elle m'a dit à quoi ça sert d'être un ange si on ne sent pas le vent sur nos ailes.

Hermione faisait de transplaner devant Ste Mangouste. Une rude journée l'attendait. Une opération important l'attendait. Etant une médicomage renommée son travail s'avérer ardu mais c'est ce qu'elle aimait le plus.

Elle arriva dans le hall et salua tout le monde. La jeune femme se changea puis se rendit au bloc. L'opération se passait bien, elle discutait gaiement avec son ami et collègue Harry Potter. Elle leva la tête et à ce moment là elle regarda droit devant elle. Drago qui se trouvait à cet endroit là en fut surpris mais il ne dit mots et regarda de nouveau le patient. Tout à coup une complication inattendue se produisit. Elle eut beau faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait, Ronald Weasley venait de mourir.

Drago suivit la scène avec attention puis le jeune rouquin le rejoignit.

Hermione avait échouée, elle se rendit donc devant la famille et leur annonça la triste nouvelle. Ils furent tous désemparés, ils pleuraient tous. La jolie brune partit dans un coin reculé et pleura, elle s'en voulait si ardemment.

J'aurais dû tenter autre chose ! J'aurais du le sauver ! Je suis désolée ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !

Elle releva la tête, son visage submergé de larmes rencontra celui de Drago qui se trouvait juste en face. Il passa sa main devant elle et elle eut un bref sursaut.

La jeune médicomage pleura longuement en se remémorant l'opération si tragique.

Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, sur ma table, il est mort sur ma table ! Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché !

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et s'effondra de chagrin.

Drago et son ami marchait dans un supermarché quand le jeune homme blond l'interrogea subitement :

Est-ce que tu as déjà été vu Blaise ?

Oui ça m'est arrivé.

Non pas par un mourrant un autre humain !

Oui dans un restaurant une femme aveugle m'a demandé de me passer le sel.

Mais elle était aveugle !

Oui mais elle m'a sentit.

Ce matin la médicomage qui s'occuper de Mr Weasley, elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais humain…

Elle ne te voyait pas Drago.

Mais ce regard…

Elle ne pourra pas te voir si tu ne lui donnes pas le droit de te voir.

Je sais.

Pourquoi aurais-tu envie qu'elle te voit ?

Pour l'aider.

Il sourit et assura gentiment :

C'est mieux qu'il ne nous voit pas.

Une attaque à main armée se déroula dans le supermarché. Il y aurait des morts c'était une chose certaine.

Hermione parvint à enfiler sa blouse et pénétra dans le bloc. Elle posa ses mains sur la table. Cette table où était mort le jeune Weasley.

Tiens Hermione tu es déjà là !

Elle porta une main à sa bouche et partit précipitamment aux toilettes. Elle régurgita le peu d'aliment qu'elle avait avalée.

La jeune femme ne sortit que peu après et se prépara pour une autre intervention même si une peur insoutenable la tiraillait.

Hermione où vas-tu ?

Faire mon intervention sur Mr Dumbledore Harry !

Eh bien tu sais…

Quoi ?

Rogue préférerait que tu n'interviennes pas encore, tu es encore sous le choc et ça te fera du bien et te détendra…

Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ?

Il n'avait pas le temps.

C'est surtout qu'il avait les jetons !

Hermione, tu n'es pas en état…

Si je vais bien !

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

Je n'arrive pas à dormir quand tu restes…

Que je reste ou non tu n'arrives jamais à dormir…

….

. Tu reposes-toi jusqu'à lundi tu y verras plus clair.

Harry lui fit un baise main puis retourna au bloc laissant la jeune femme seule du moins pas aussi seule que cela car son ange veillait sur elle.

Le jeune homme blond à la longue veste en cuir noire se promenait dans la bibliothèque municipale. Il s'arrêta devant un vieil homme et l'écouta parler :

« Après l'affronte des glaces, aussi quand les pluies froides tueront le printemps, on oublie la mort inexplicable d'un adolescent… »

L'homme se leva et Drago s'assit à sa place et il passa ses doigts sur la couverture du livre intitulé « Paris est une fête de Ernest Hemingway ».

Un vieil homme à la longue barbe se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il était entrain de dévorer une part de tarte à la rhubarbe quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il cacha sa tarte et sa cuillère sous le lit.

Bonjour Mr Dumbledore.

Bonjour Melle Granger.

Comment vous sentez vous ?

Oh ça peut aller.

Mais qu'avez-vous sur la barbe !

Quoi je bave. !

Il passa sa main sur sa barbe, le plat de tarte tomba au sol et Hermione s'exaspéra.

Votre opération est très importante Mr Dumbledore. Si vous persistez de cette façon, vous feriez mieux d'économiser 30000gallions !

Si vous m'aviez opéré hier comme prévu je mangerais des carottes broyées ! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas opéré ?

Les conditions administratives n'étaient pas réglées…

Et c'est tout ! Dites-moi la vraie raison Melle Granger.

Hermione sentit un nœud se formait dans sa gorge. Elle quitta précipitamment la chambre et descendit dans la section enfants Drago la suivit, elle posa une main sur la vitre et il en fit autant de l'autre côté. Il la regarda longuement alors qu'elle fixait tendrement les enfants.

Il partit à son tour dans les différentes chambres et sourit quand il croisa le regard de quelques chérubins. Le jeune ange la retrouva peu après dans la nurserie avec les bébés qui commençaient déjà à soulever quelques objets. Ils étaient si jeunes mais si intelligents. Peu de temps après, son amie Lavande Brown qui s'occupait du service la rejoignit.

Aurais-tu changé de service ?

Non, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça…

Je comprends.

Je me demande comment faire maintenant, suis-je vraiment faite pour ce métier ?

Laisse-toi du temps.

Hermione acquiesça et reporta son attention sur les nouveaux nés.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures quand Hermione se décida à quitter son bureau. Elle marchait dans les couloirs quand soudain elle vit la silhouette élancée d'un jeune homme.

Excusez moi ?

L'inconnu se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Etes-vous un visiteur ?

Oui.

Les heures de visites sont finies Mr.

Pourquoi y a-t-il des heures ?

Ici ?

Oui.

A qui rendez-vous visite, à Mr Dumbledore ?

Maintenant ?

Oui.

A vous.

Je n'ai pas besoin de visite…

Vous êtes au désespoir.

J'ai un patient qui est mort sur ma table…

Mais vous avez été là, il n'était pas seul

Mais je ne l'ai pas sauvé !

Tout le monde meurt.

Pas sur ma table !

Tout le monde meut un jour, quand le corps les lâche.

Je suis là pour en l'empêcher !

Ce n'était pas votre faute Hermione.

J'aurais dû le sauver !

Il vit mais pas comme vous le croyez.

Je ne crois pas à ces choses là.

Elles sont pourtant vraies que vous croyez ou non en elles.

Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

Il lui montra son badge animé sur sa blouse.

Et vous c'est quoi votre nom ?

Drago. Dit-il d'une voix très douce.

Elle sourit et affirma avec une pointe d'ironie :

Vous ne devriez pas rester là sinon on va croire que vous vous êtes échappé du service des détraqués mentaux.

Elle lui sourit puis partit mais l'envie de se retourner la saisit et quand elle le fit, elle fut stupéfaite de voir la salle vide.

Qui est-il ?

Voilà premier chap finit

A ceux qui connaissent le film chutttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Sinon aux autres ben lol lisez

Kiss ts


End file.
